pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raging Blast/New Reviews by Raging Blast
Hello there, fellow wikians. As you may know, a long time ago, I made a blog in which I have reviewed stories. The blog got around 200 comments and I've reviewed 15 stories. Then, I simply got bored and stopped. But now, after experiencing quite some boredom, I decided I should resume it. Most things will stay the same, and I'll explain them in details just a few lines ahead. *First, I want to say that I'd most gladly review only stories. However, I can review Characters if you really want it. *Second, I'd like you to keep in mind I'm not a machine, and cannot review all of your stories/chars in one day. *Third, you should know that I will tell the truth. If I dislike your story/character, I'll tell it, but also explain why. If I love it, I will also tell why. *The P rating is only for totally outstanding stories. It has no + or - (forget the comedy ratings) and probably won't get earned by anyone. One should look at A as the biggest rating. Reviews will consist of Pros and Cons (Positive and negative aspects) which I write as I read the story. There will also be five-word summaries and final thoughts. In the end, I will give it a rating. Comedies aren't to be reviewed as seriously and will most likely get very high ratings. Ratings: *P-Phintastic *A-Great *B-Good *C-Mediocre *D-Bad *E-Awful If you wish to get your story/char. reviewed, just request it in the comments (preferably linked)! Reviews: The Rise of Legs Pros *The story is readable. *To some point, the plot is interesting. *The first fight between Agent P and W was decent. Cons *Worms are not arthropods, I believe. Some similar creatures are, however. *What is on that picture? I don't see anything related to "The S.A.F. arise" in it. *Vacation shouldn't be capitalized. *Paragraphs are way too long. *Each person gets his own paragraph when it speaks, whenever he speaks. Putting many people speaking in a single paragraph is wrong. *The story is hard to follow. *There are way too long sentences in the story. Try to divide them into smaller ones. *There are occasional lack of commas. *Lasers do not create shocks of electricity... They are just concentrated beams of light. *The wall of text makes it very hard to navigate through it. *Perry is bleeding badly yet he still can fight against Agent W? *The second picture is just... bad... *A laser would just pierce through Perry, not put him into coma. *They need data from the computer to hack into it? Chips and flash drives won't be connected to the O.W.C.A so Monogram couldn't do anything there. I'm really confused by this. *Perry has already recovered...? That was, pretty fast, considered he was in coma. *How did Perry/Benedict know the other will be at the swamp for a rematch? After laying such a beating on him, Benedict would believe Perry hasn't recovered yet. *Homing lasers... What other law of physics are you gonna break? *Poor grammar... *The second fight sucked, on the other hand. *The thing with computers makes no sense. It doesn't work like that. Closing Comments: This story was bad, just simply bad. The horrid grammar distracted me from the actually okay plot. Hope you weren't offended. Five-Word Summary: Really bad, barely interesting story. Final Rating: D- How "A British Werewolf in Danville" Could Have Ended (Please note that this is a comedy article, and will be reviewed as such) Pros *I love the template. *Love the doggy noise thing. *Believeable. *Love the gore. *Love Jessie's reaction *Love Buford's meaty left thigh, Cons *O, rly? Closing Comments: As a humor story, this one was okay. A creative and gore ending to the story. Five-Word Summary: Funny, humorous, ridiculous, silly, fine. Final Rating: P++ How "A British Werewolf in Danville" Could have ended (Please note that this is a comedy article, and will be reviewed as such) Pros *Love the template. *Love the doggy noise thing. *Believeable. *Love the gore. *Love Jessie's reaction *Love Buford's meaty left thigh. *Mmmm, chicken. Cons *The lack of capitalization pokes my eyes. *What's with the imageholder that has no image? Pokes my eyes as well. *It's not cool that the world blew up. *It's not cool that Stacy survived. *Stacy isn't capitalized. *The same as the previous story, with a sentence or two added. Closing Comments: Same like the story before. Besides it was a bit worse. Five-Word Summary: Funny, humorous, ridiculous, copy, fine. Final Rating: P-- The Importance of Evil Pros *Nice name for the story. *Fransis watching Ducky Momo? Heh, good idea. *The plot intrigued me from the very start. *The grammar and spelling are nearly flawless. *The author greatly explained the "What If" scenario Carl has made in the story. *The Flynn-Fletcher family was presented very good in the scenario. *I like how it wasn't explained how Carl fixed things, but jumped to the scene where things change once again. Cons *Well, to be honest, it doesn't seem to me Carl would have such an idea. That said, fan fics are supposed to be different, so this isn't a big con. *I don't believe the cases Heinz has talked about of his poor childhood were all there were. He spent years in misery. Carl couldn't have possibly visited and prevented every up to the point where Doof would become good. I mean, it could be possible, but would take really a lot of time. *The story didn't explain how was Phineas busted, and why did it have a connection to the absence of Doof. *"Another boy was sulking because of the lack of the brunette, a certain green-haired one. Niether of the boys ever forgot her." I don't really understand who this is refering to. *How could carl know about Irving, Albert and Stacy? *It was never explained who was with Stacy. I guess it's Candace, but it has to be cleared up. *Hadn't Candace and Stacy already bumped into Irving and Albert? Or did the changes shown happen before that? *The last chapter isn't capitalized, for some reason. Closing Comments: This was a good story that was pleasant to read! The GPS was great, and the writing style was nice. It had several flaws, however. Some scenes just aren't explained or confusing. However, these scenes were not common at all. Five-Word Summary: An interesting and intruiging story. Final Rating: C+ How "The Importance of Evil" Could Have Ended Pros *Time traveling is fascinating. Nice idea. Cons *These have become a lil' borin'. Closing Comments: Nothing to say right here. Five-Word Summary: ^^^ Closing Comments: E-- Gone, But Not Forgotten Pros *Mona Lisa portrait? Like the idea. *The story had funny moments. *Grammar and stuff is almost perfect. *Fossy greatly described the scene. *Emotions were shown amazingly. Cons *I know it'd be hard to write the situation where Ferb comforts Jessy differently, but he still spoke a bit too much. Closing Comments: I must say this is the first time I reviewed a story like this. And I also must say it was great. Fossy deffinitely has "a way with words" as Lotta said on the talk page. While it didn't make me cry, it surely made me feel what characters felt in the story. Am sorry for your loss, Nan. Five-Words Summary: A sweet and heartwarming story. Final Rating: B- ''To be reviewed: '' *How Across the Second Dimension Could Have Ended *If Jessie Had Been There: Invasion of the Ferb-Snatchers *Goldfish Darkskull *The What-If-O-Matic *Gone, But Not Forgotten *Abandoned *The Bully Club *My Little Candace Please note that these will not be reviewed in any certain order. Category:Blog posts